Spot Splatter Splash/Animación
Spot Splatter Splash apareció por primera vez en el webisodio, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve. Apariciones Películas *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia *Lalaloopsy Ponies: El gran show *Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A. *Lalaloopsy: Band Together Webisodios *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve *Peanut Big Top aprende a montar el monociclo *Pillow Featherbed despierta toda la noche *Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas *A caballo *Rescate fallido *Leven anclas Serie de TV Temporada 1 *Desfile de princesas *Manchitis *Dot va a la luna *El día de los inocentes *Miedo a las alturas *La torre del tesoro *Entrega a domicilio *Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia *El pasatiempo de Bea *La Superchica *Una gran aventura *El día libre de Rosy *Blanket la sonámbula *La cerca de Berry *La feliz Navidad de Holly *Cosecha de botones Temporada 2 *El cofre del tesoro *El caballero valiente *Una visita muy especial *Pide un deseo *La obra maestra *La creación de Spot *Historias de fantasmas *Elemental, mi querida Pickles *El Show de Winter *¡Vamos, equipo! Serie de Netflix *(Spot aparece en todos los episodios) Rol En Somos las Lalaloopsy thumb|260px|¿Por qué se está moviendo el piso? En la serie Spot tiene un protagonismo aceptable. Es de un carácter feliz, olvidadizaLas aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas, exagerada, enérgicaNo le den la galleta a MouseJewel salva a Spot, algo atolondradaStorm E. empaca sus maletasLa gran tormenta de Dot, dependiente de sus amigas, tiene un lado bromista cuando a Dot no le funcionó la máquina cambia cosasEl inesperado cambio de imagen de Jewel, es atenta ya que se da cuenta de que Storm E. no tiene algo que la represente en la estatua de la plazaStorm E. empaca sus maletas y predijo las intenciones de Cat al escaparse. Además de tener una buena voz para cantar, pero cuando intenta impresionar a los demás su voz le sale gritonaContraste la voz de Spot en Spot se pone a ayudar con las canciones A friend to the end, Call on friendship y Where could my cookie be?. thumb|260px|A Spot se le traba la voz si se frustra Se molesta si sus amigos no cumplen sus promesas, como le paso a Storm E. con su gala. Además cuando se frustra se le traba la voz o se pone tristeNo le den la galleta a Mouse. Cuando está nerviosa provocado al hacer muchas cosas: intenta pensar como Storm E. para buscar una solución y todo se le antoja[[Jewel salva a Spot]] Spot: Nunca te lo he dicho, pero cuando mi arte llega de todas direcciones me pregunto: ¿Qué es lo que haría Storm E.? Y las nubes grises se van dejándo un arcoiris, un arcoiris de Storm E. thumb|260px|Spot pintando No le gusta que la gente altere su trabajo ni siquiera si había una buena intención de por medioStorm E. toma un descanso o que las chicas le sean muy restrictivas con ella en cuanto expresarse artísticamente se refiera[[El buen peinado de Spot]] Storm E.: Nada mal, tiene ritmo. Spot: ¿En serio? Nadie me había dicho antes. Siempre me dicen: "Spot, estás goteando pintura en mis zapatos" o "Spot, Tu brillantina cayó en mis gardemias" Entre sus gustos están: los Pepinillos, panqueques, espagueti, las aves quienes encuentra graciosas, que le encarguen pinturasStorm E. se siente nostálgica y apoyar a sus amigas. Ejemplos de esto último incluyen: cuando intentaba convencer a Storm E. de que tocase en el escenario para así ayudar a promover Crumbs' cafeSpot se pone a ayudar., intenta hacer que Jewel y Storm E. se reconcilienSpot juega a cupidoCat y Cat están perdidos, las ayuda pegando volantes y encontrando a PoodleForest encuentra un animal extraviado, es de las que apoyan en que las hermanas "Sunny y Berry" se reconcilienLa gran dificultad de Berry, colabora con las invitacionesLlegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky e intenta que Jewel disculpe a Storm E.La calma antes de Storm E. thumb|260px|Spot intentando que Jewel y Storm E. sean amigas de nuevo Según su filosofía: gusta trabajar en el momento sin importar el orden ya que "no sabe que esperar" y nunca hay errores cuando se hace arteDot mira las estrellas. Por tanto es detallista, busca nuevas alternativas de pintar, gusta de las cosas únicas y llamativas como calcetines sin parEl día festivo de Storm E. o cosas con un significado como la canción auto descriptiva de Storm E.Storm E. canta sin parar. Sin embargo le sale el tiro por la culata cuando intentaba aplicar su filosofía a una receta Es también algo excéntrica considerando que: le gustó la estatua de cúmulos de pelos de Cat Storm E. Sky se aproxima, pinta acuarelas bajo la lluvia exponiendo su lienzo a la intemperieLa gran tormenta de Dot, hizo un vestido pintando sobre un lienzo giratorioEl vestido de galleta de Crumbs, hizo un lienzo arrojando lodoLas aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas y otro arrojando pinturaLa gran dificultad de Berry. Spot presenta un lado reacio al cambio considerando que no le gustó la nueva apariencia de Zebra causado accidentalmente por la pintura inborrable de DotJewel hornea un pastel, de la cual sólo por un factor de suerte provocó que Zebra volviera a la normalidad. thumb|260px|Jewel, a veces ¡Tu no escuchas! Spot también posee un lado manipulador considerando que en el episodio "El buen peinado de Spot", Storm E. al tocar una canción a todo volumen provocaba que a las chicas de alrededor se les volviera el cabello alborotado y cuando Jewel le sugirió a Storm E. usar un reductor de sonido, Spot se enfadó con Jewel diciéndole que "no entiende" a lo que Storm E. apoya. Por tanto Jewel cedió a esa petición y no volvió a reclamar del tema sino hasta el episodio "La calma antes de Storm E." en donde sabía que la mayoría de las chicas estaban algo molestas con Storm E. trás faltar a la gala. Otro defecto de Spot es que a veces puede estar desinformada de la situación en cuanto intentar ayudar a los demás se refiere. Un ejemplo es en el episodio "Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas" en la cual Storm E. le pide a Jewel cuidar a su mascota y la última le hace un completo cambio de imagen no deseado a Poodle, lo que provoca que Storm E. se enfade y Jewel use la "falacia del espantapájaros" diciendo que "La rechaza sólo porque es de color diferente". Más adelante durante la canción "A friend to the end", Spot interviene diciendo que "El cambio es por fuera y la amistad viene del interior" cuando en realidad debió haber refutado si "Jewel interviene en todo". Sea como sea, Jewel terminó por "voltear las tablas" y Storm E. terminó disculpándose con ella. Curiosidades *Se revela que ella es impaciente a veces. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Series de TV Categoría:Personajes de Películas Categoría:Personajes Webisodio